


Friend Or Foe

by Jedi9



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: The Earth is under attack by Reaper forces and Shepard must assemble an army to destroy the Reapers. But a star cruiser from another galaxy mysteriously arrived in the Milky Way and Shepard is sent to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mass Effect and Star Wars crossover. I had this idea while reading a star wars clone wars novel and thought that I should do a crossover :) Longer chapters will come in the upcoming weeks.

Commander Jane Shepard stiffened as she felt a sharp pain creep it's way in her skull, threatening to give her a migraine. With all the things that were happening, with the Reapers invading humanity's home, a headache should be the last of her concerns. But, whatever how hard she tried to focus on something else, she couldn't make it go away. The past days have been emotionally hard on Shepard.

 

They had been hard on her entire crew, she knew. They weren't going to admit it upfront, but Shepard knew that her teammates were feeling the same pressure on their shoulders as she did. She looked at her datapad, massaging the back of her head with her free hand.

 

Admiral Hackett's latest report on the progress of the Catalyst wasn't as encouraging as she had hoped. New problems had emerged in the construction process. The workers were missing appropriate tools to build the weapon, and the maintenance crew was running double shifts to even try to meet the deadlines, coupled with the fact that no one knew if the Catalyst would even work in the end.

 

Shepard sighed heavily and tossed the datapad on the holographic table. She was in the war room, where she had been for the past few days. Her and Garrus had been planning ways to find the Reapers' weak spots for days, but they had yet to come up with anything.

 

''You should get some sleep commander'' said the turian. Shepard could see in his eyes that he was worried about her.

 

''I'll sleep when I'm dead Garrus'' Shepard smirked at the turian.

 

''Keep going like that without sleeping, and in a few days you might just be dead'' he answered. A smile grew slowly on his lips, stretching the scar on the right side of his face in a funny way that Shepard had to smile at the sight of it.

 

''Yeah, maybe a small nap couldn't hurt'' Shepard admitted. She rolled her shoulders and groaned as she became keenly aware of all the tension in her neck. Yes, a long nap wouldn't hurt her at all.

* * *

 

 

Jane woke up three hours later. She hadn't slept very well, hell she hadn't slept well ever since the Reapers invaded earth. Every time she fell into a deep sleep trance, Shepard dreamed the same nightmare every night. She was running in a dark forest, chasing that little kid whose life had been taken by the Reapers right before her eyes.

 

In that forest, she saw long dead friends, heard their last words before their deaths. But when she tried to reach for them, they disappeared out of existence.

 

It always ended the same way. When she finally managed to catch up with the little boy, he burned in front of her, forcing Shepard to watch him die all over again. It wasn't a nightmare. No, it was hell.

 

She moved to the sink in her private bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. The cold liquid felt good as it slowly crawled on her cheeks. Jane found herself thinking of Liara, of her smooth hands and her beautiful voice.

 

Shepard missed all the feelings that the asari always made her feel, the body to body contact, the touch of another on her skin.

 

But, now wasn't the time for that, she had to remain focus on the mission. She reluctantly shook the thought out of her mind. She dried her face and headed out of the bathroom. She heard foot steps outside of her quarters.

 

The door opened as she approached it and Shepard discovered Liara pacing in front of the door. The asari looked startled for a few seconds. Did I forget to comb my hair or something?

 

''Shepard, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but the alliance sent a priority alert to the Normandy and asked us to investigate some unknown ship that arrived near the Terminus systems'' Liara had kept her voice neutral, but it was clear to Jane that the asari was anxious.

 

''More Reapers?'' She asked. _What else could they throw at us_? She mentally wondered.

 

''I'm not sure. Admiral Hackett said that the ship's designs weren't matching those of the reapers. Whoever they might be, they have yet to attack us''.

 

All of this brought back the headache, and she mentally ran all the possibilities of disasters the unknown ship could cause to the fleet. She needed to make sure that they weren't a threat. Maybe they were allies from an undiscovered cluster. Maybe they were working for or with the reapers.

 

''Tell Joker to plot the nav point, we're going to the Terminus systems''.

* * *

 

 

''There's the ship you're looking for commander.'' Joker was pointing at a small dot on his nav screen. ''The Normandy picked up its transponder signal as soon as we arrived in the system. Their distress beacon was active. It's almost as if they are lost out here''.

 

Shepard didn't recognize the ship's designs, whatever it was, the cruiser wasn't from their galaxy. Maybe they were lost, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Too many people depended on her to protect them, to make the right choices for them. Shepard would not leave until she was certain the ship didn't pose any threat.

 

''Take us in Joker, nice and quiet, we don't want to alert them to our presence'' she told her pilot.

 

''Liara, go tell Garrus to suit up, you're coming with me''.

* * *

 

 

The inside of the ship was immense, unlike anything they had in the alliance fleet. What Shepard had taken for a simple cruiser, was, in fact, a heavily armed war ship. It had giant canons to each flank and was also carrying three row of turrets on each side.

 

''It's like a maze in here'' Garrus said flatly.

 

''Is it some kind of Prothean war ship Liara?'' Shepard was amazed at the technology inside the cruiser.

 

''I do not think so commander'' Liara answered. ''Everything is clean and new. The architecture is unlike anything I've ever seen, but I can tell you that it is not Prothean''.

 

''Who are you?'' Asked a deep, commanding voice. Shivers ran down Shepard's spine as she heard the voice. It sounded menacing and on edge.

 

Garrus and Liara both raised their weapons, searching for the origin of the voice. Shepard was sweating abundantly under her armor.

 

A weird noise erupted from the right and was now replaced with a deep constant humming sound. Blue lights were now coming toward the trio, the sound growing louder by the seconds. Then a tall and imposing figure appeared from the corner of the far end corridor. It stopped a few meters away from Shepard and her crew, clearly unimpressed by the weapons that were now aimed at his face.

 

''I said, who are you'' the figure asked again, anger dripping in his voice. Shepard wasn't going to be intimidated by this man, she had never fled from a fight, and she sure as hell wouldn't start now. Not with all those lives relying on her.

 

''I'm commander Shepard of the Normandy'' she answered him, matching his tone. ''Who are you? You're the ones who are trespassing here''.

 

''I am Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is my friend, Anakin Skywalker'' said another voice to their left. It had a heavy accent to it.

 

''I don't sense anything bad from them Anakin, put the lightsaber down. Whatever disturbance we felt didn't come from them'' said Obi-wan.

 

_Did he say that he can sense things_? Shepard raised an eyebrow as she thought of what the bearded man meant by that.

 

Anakin shut down his lightsaber and closed the remaining distance between him and Shepard with surprising speed.

 

''In what galaxy are we in?'' Anakin asked her, his blue eyes searching her green ones.

 

''You're in the Milky Way galaxy'' Liara told him. ''Where do you come from?''

 

''Not from that galaxy I can tell you that much'' answered Anakin. He pressed buttons on the back of his glove.

 

''R2, access the nav computer and try to get us back home please'' Anakin said in his comlink.

 

Shepard was about to say something when an alarm screamed in the whole ship, red lights flicking on and off.

 

''Commander, Reaper signatures in the system. Whoever our new friends are, it seems that they've attracted more attention than we thought'' Joker warned her through their com.

 

''Do you have any battle ready spaceships in this giant ship of yours?'' Shepard asked the two strangers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker quickly made his way to his ship in the hangar bay, where his new Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor patiently waited for him. His eyes glanced at the fresh colors on the interceptor’s hull and felt the excitement building up inside him as he climbed the ladder. The cockpit was spacious enough for the Jedi to sit, his outstretched hand grabbed the control yoke while his free one pressed a button on the ship’s board. He smiled as the glass above him closed down, he always felt whole when inside of a starfighter.

R2-D2 made a series of beeps as the droid secured itself on the starfighter’s left wing. Anakin allowed himself to grin as he read what his astromech had said, he shook his head while he activated the engines.

“Don’t worry Artoo; we’re gonna be fine!” Anakin said. “Comms check, Ahsoka, do you copy?”

“Loud and clear master!” his young Padawan answered back through his earpiece.

Anakin never admitted it, but he was grateful to have the young Togruta as his apprentice. They might have gotten on the wrong foot when he had first met her, but Ahsoka had quickly proven herself to be a strong, and driven person. In many ways, he saw traces of himself in her.

“Alright Shadow Squadron, this is where the fun begins!”

Shadow Squadron was the best in the Republic, it had two squads of Y-wings and Arc-170s, and all ships were operated by the best clone pilots in the entire galaxy. They were good, but none could match Anakin’s skills with a starfighter.

Skywalker finally gave the order to launch as he exited the cruiser's hangar bay. One quick look over his shoulder told Anakin that all his pilots were tightly in formation behind him, with Ahsoka closing the rear.

“Wow, look at the size of that thing?” Shadow three said through the comms.

Anakin took a long look at the weird looking vessel in front of him; his jaw clenched as he and his group approached it head-on.

“Ok guys, time to show those clankers what we’re made of!” Skywalker ordered as he maneuvered his ship in a combat formation.

He gave the large vessel a few experimental shots of his frontal lasers and sighed disappointedly when he saw his shots being absorbed by the Reaper ship. In response to his attack, the enemy unleashed a couple of shots in his direction, which he easily dodged.

“Artoo, my stabilizers are acting weirdly, see if you can fix them! Shadow three and five, I want you to take one Y-wing with you and fire at the lower end of the vessel!” The Jedi gritted his teeth as he veered right just in time to avoid another volley of lasers.

Anakin scanned the Reaper through the Force in the hopes to find a week spot to hit. His eyes widened when he felt something weird; the vessel was alive! It didn’t have a heart, but he could feel intense hatred emanating from it.

“Commencing attack!” Shadow three shouted.

 

In the corner of his eye, Anakin saw fire appear on the Reaper’s hull as the Y-wing unleashed two Proton torpedoes at it. A massive chunk of metal dislodged itself from the war vessel as the second torpedo landed on target.

But, before the Y-wing and its escorts could veer around for another attack, the Reaper unleashed hell upon them, destroying them quickly and efficiently. Anakin bit back a curse, the three clones he had just lost were two of his best. It wasn’t his first time losing good men during combat, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible for their deaths.

“Ahsoka, where are you?” he asked in his mic.

“About ten clicks away on your starboard side,” the female Togruta answered.

“You and Shadow two will regroup with me; we’ll have to use the shield trio formation.”

A few minutes later, he saw Ahsoka’s ship approaching his, with Shadow two right on her heels. The shield trio formation was a strategy used during space battles like this one, where three fighters fly closely together, providing cover for another ship. It was the perfect strategy to use since they had to escort the remaining Y-wings until the Reaper was destroyed entirely.

The three of them flew in formation, with the bomber ship directly behind their thrusters. Anakin diverted all the energy he could toward his frontal shield, leaving his weapons utterly useless. _Let's hope we can pull this off!_

With both hands on the yoke, Anakin surrendered himself entirely to the force, letting the mystical power flow through him, enhancing his senses exponentially. He could feel everything, all the emotions from his pilots, the stress from his Padawan, and the anger from the enemy vessel.

“Stay in tight formation, we need to protect the Y-wing until it drops its payload!” he ordered.

“Copy that general!” Shadow two answered.

They dodged a couple of laser barrages before reaching the required distance with the target. R2-D2 beeped something, the translation appearing in Anakin’s display on the dashboard. _Week point located in the center of the vessel._

“Shadow eight, you’ll have to aim your Proton torpedoes to the center of the ship, it should do the trick!” he said.

When the torpedoes flew toward the target, Anakin noticed that they were way off the mark, he suddenly let go of the yoke with his left hand. Using the power of the Force, he directed the torpedoes right on the target’s center. A smile crept across his face as he watched bright, yellow and orange flames appear throughout the entire Reaper, obliterating it. The thing had killed his men, and now, he had killed it.

“Master, you did it!” Ahsoka said in a surprised voice.

“We did it, Snips! Let’s head back home.”

 

* * *

 

Shepard threw a side glance at Liara who seemed as impressed by the efficiency of the newcomers’ starfighters as she was. No one in the Milky Way had managed to destroy a Reaper in less than an hour with only two strife runs, not even the Turians.

Jane waved at the bearded man, trying to get his attention. The man finished his conversation with the bridge officer and headed her way. Funny thing that Jane had noticed since arriving on the bridge, the officers and soldiers all wore the same face and voice.

“Can I help you with something, Commander?” Obi-Wan asked.

“During the final assault, I’ve noticed something that didn’t make sense,” she said, passing her hand through her hair, something she did when being nervous or irritated. “How did the missiles change direction? Are they equipped with a heat tracking technology?”

“No, they aren’t!” Obi-Wan chuckled, remembering that Shepard wasn't used to seeing how Jedi operated. “Anakin used the Force to direct them toward the Reaper!”

“The Force?” Liara asked over Jane’s right shoulder.

“It’s an energy field that binds all living things together, connecting us to one another,” Obi-Wan explained with a smile. “With proper training, a Jedi can use the Force to move things with his mind or to sense danger as well as emotions. A few of us can receive visions of the future during dreams, but the last Jedi who had been granted this gift died hundreds of years ago.”

“Well, Force or not, I’m glad you guys showed up!” Shepard said.

“And I’m glad to have helped, but it appears we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon!” Obi-Wan said, turning his head back toward the officer he was talking to earlier. “Our hyperdrive has been somehow damaged when we arrived in this galaxy.”

Jane heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turned her head around and saw the other Jedi. Next to him was an alien species Shepard had never encountered before. The girl seemed to be in her teens, maybe eighteen or so and had white stripes on her face and two lightsaber handles on her hips.

The expression on Anakin’s face was grim, his shoulders visibly tensed as he silently walked past Jane and toward Obi-Wan. The girl, who had stayed at the door, was now looking in Shepard’s direction.

_She looks too young to be a fighter, too young to fight wars!_

“Can we fix it?” Shepard heard Obi-Wan ask his friend.

“We can, but we don’t have the pieces we need,” Anakin said. “And I doubt these people have hyperdrive technology in this galaxy!”

“We can help you,” Shepard said, walking closer to the pair. “We can help you fix your hyperdrive, but you need to help us too!”

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-wan, the older man passed a hand through his beard as he considered his next answer. “We can help, but we cannot stay for too long, we have our own problems to deal with in our galaxy.”

“Garrus will take a look at your broken piece of tech,” Shepard pointed at the Turian. “We can start talking about what you can help us with while he works.”

Anakin motioned at an officer to come forward; he told the stern looking man to escort Garrus to the hyperdrive chamber and to help him with the examinations.  “Alright Commander, what can we help you with?”


End file.
